


Sore Winner

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their Maiami Championship duel, Shingo wants to duel Yuuya again right away. At least, he thinks it's dueling he wants to do. This is what the dueling spirit feels like, right?</p><p>[for the ygoanonmeme prompt "shingo is trying to flirt, very awkwardly"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Winner

His heart still pounding after the roaring heights and crashing lows of the duel, Shingo turned away from waving to the cheering crowd. This high was incredible; he'd offered to duel Yuuya any time, but his hands were shaking and every sense was magnified—he wanted to duel again now.

"Hey, so, about our next duel—"

But Yuuya was gone. He was standing right there a minute ago! Wait, was that his goofy shock of red and green hair, walking through the exit? Shingo scowled and ran after him.

"Sakaki Yuuya! Hold on!" Shingo didn't catch him until after they'd passed through the gate, where Yuuya finally stopped and let him catch his breath. "Jeez, you move too fast."

Yuuya grinned, hands on his hips. "Or you move too slow. Who just lost?"

"Sh-shut up! Or I'll tell everybody that Sakaki Yuuya is a sore winner!"

"Wh— There's no such thing as a sore winner!" Yuuya said with a laugh, crossing his arms and moving away as Shingo balled up his fists. "Look, what did you want?"

"Hmph." Shingo mirrored Yuuya's pose but moved in, taking advantage of his greater height to loom over the other boy. His heart was still running heavy but he swallowed, tried to steady his breath. "I want to duel you again." As soon as he said that he knew dueling wasn't what he meant, but he wasn't sure what he did mean, and before he could figure it out Yuuya started talking.

"Haha, sure, but we're in the middle of a championship tournament if you haven't noticed. I don't really have the time, sorry. When this is over, though, I'd love to! You should call me. Do you have my number?" Yuuya turned on his d-pad, poking around for his address book.

Shingo's throat went tight. Yuuya's phone number? Using the in-duel vidcom system was natural, a necessity, but a private number felt like a whole other thing. "I—um, okay. Here, just put it in mine." And he handed over his own d-pad, the sight of it in Yuuya's hands reminding him of how deft those fingers could be, and wait. Why was he thinking about that? 

"Actually!" Shingo yelled, slamming a fist over his mouth when people whipped their heads around to stare. "Actually. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Yuuya blinked at him, then shrugged. "You're kind of a jerk," he said matter-of-factly, making Shingo wince, "But people have given me enough second chances that I guess I feel like I know when other people deserve them too. And, I mean." Here he looked away, and maybe Shingo was just imagining it but it seemed like he was blushing a bit. "You're not a bad duelist."

Bingo! Instinctively, Shingo went to put an arm against the wall behind Yuuya, leaning in, only there wasn't a wall and he just stuck his hand into the air next to Yuuya's head before slapping it down alongside his neck.

"Uh, Sawatari?"

Shingo froze. Then he thumped Yuuya on the shoulder and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT A BAD DUELIST EITHER."

"T-thanks...." Yuuya ducked out from under Shingo's hand. "I should go now to cheer on my friends, Sawatari...."

"No, wait!" Shingo almost grabbed his wrist but didn't, thankfully—touching Yuuya caused some weird rush he wasn't sure whether he liked and he didn't have time to think about it. "Can we maybe get lunch together, or something? Instead of dueling. If that's okay. If you eat lunch. I, uh."

Yuuya laughed at the stricken look on Shingo's face, then stopped. "Sorry. I'm not trying to be mean. I do eat lunch, and sure. We can get lunch. You know, it doesn't actually take much to throw you off balance, does it?"

Shingo huffed and crossed his arms again. "That's what you think! It's just a trick to get people to let their guard down, then shoop—I get a bullseye!"

"Sure." Yuuya smiled, full and shining, and Shingo let himself smile back. "Call me?"

"Yeah. I'll call you."

As Yuuya went on to another stadium, Shingo stood there rejoicing in his win until a realization pulled him up short. He might have gotten a bullseye, but Yuuya'd thrown a nine-darter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
